The last Fusion Fighters
by Cloak192
Summary: Every Fusion fighter on the planet has disappeared due to an invention of Fusion Dexter they blocked all means of recruiting the new fighters luckily at the same time the bomb was dropped 9 kids registered and played for the first time the last Fusion Fighters OC/OC OC/OC OC/Blossom OC/Red X OC/Dexter OC/ Numbuh 2 OC/Mandy Rated T for violence and other stuff to be safe
1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's note: what up my peeps after reading (but not completing) some great FF stories I came up with this one.**

**I am letting you put your actual Fusion Fall characters. I am looking for 4 boys and 4 girls. The form is on my profile in order to follow site rules **

**Here is the prologue**

* * *

**{Fuse P.O.V} [Planet Fuse]**

""I can't believe this" I said as I stood up "my great empire's next meal is recruiting soldiers through a video game I would've taken over the world if it weren't for them

"Especially him." I said as I looked at the moniter and saw an Cosmix Darkland rank named Kaden Thunderecho take out the top 10 all at once

"I need to get down there" I say said as I transport himself to my base of operations on Earth

* * *

**{Kaden P.O.V} [Fuse's Throne]**

"Jack" I yell as I rush over to the injured warrior

"Kaden" Jack mumbled

"Jack you just took on a ton of those Doom Striders they're his strongest monsters possibly worse than Fuse himself

"Kaden Fuse he's beyond that bounce pad and zip line you'll wind up at his throne "

"I'm sorry Jack I should've brought the rest of the team all of us we could've helped you but I didn't think they could handle it they were still only Blaston Darkland rank but now I know ranking doesn't matter"

"What are you waiting for Go!" Jack instructed me

"Jack you're hurt I need to take you back I'll just come back" I insisted while I tried helping him up

"NO! he said as he swung his sword at me as I somehow saw that coming I jumped backwards

"I'll find my own way out" Jack said

"but Jack"

"hurry before they respawn"

"then I'll just fight them all over again"

"NO!" he yelled as he slashed again

"I jumped back once more"

"I can't believe he's managing to keep going I thought

that was when he kept going over and over again. I had no choice but to keep backing up

He swung at me one last time

I jumped backwards

as he stopped swinging I felt myself sinking

"I looked Double Dee style cap to my protective shirt of imaginary energy that was yellow with a blue Dexlabs insignia, which was under my komono then my metallic blue robot hands and my Generator Rex boogie Pack, to my KND pants to finally my, Unishoes.

"you did this on purpose" I said as I looked at the samurai

"It was the only way" he said with a smirk I never saw before

"If you get hurt I will regret not fighting back"

"don't worry Fuse only pales in comparison to the power of Aku, however if he isn't stopped I fear the worst for our world"

"don't worry I'll beat him and make sure you're ok" I said as I looked at him for what I didn't know would be the last in a very long time

That was when it kicked in the Launchpad I jumped on sprang up next thing I know I was dangling over a fusion matter lake on a zip line headed towards the fight of my life

**{normal P.O.V}**

As Samurai Jack said goodbye to his friend he heard it behind him

"boy's got some heart I'll give him that"

as Jack turned around standing behind him was a grown Doom Striders who looked bigger, meaner, scarier, and stronger than Don Doom one of the few monsters who could surpass Fuse himself.

* * *

**{Kaden's P.O.V} [Fuse's Stage]**

I bust through the doors of the room to find Fuse standing right there before me

"Fuse!" I shout until I see before me him fighting a soldier already

"Wait a minute I say as I see her get thrown across the room" That can't be" I was in shock I look down at my nanocom

I go through screen and fid what I was looking for. _Team Status: __**Solo**_

One of the two boys that was with her dashed at him with a Foster sword and a Finn nano

"that sword and Fann!"

the boy was struck Fuse with his sword

"Fann attack" he said as the nano took his sword and attacked. Fuse then made his hand glow a bright blue

"a corruption attack Fann switch out let's go Juke block it" he said as he replaced Fann with Juke

He then jumped high in the air with the help of the orange mutt before landing a kick on Fuse's head then slicing upwards

Fuse then used his stun ability to stop the two

Then Fuse switched the color of his hand once again back to yellow . Before they could react the nano dog was gone

"Ike let's go" he said as an old man with a white beard appeared

"Rocket!" he yelled as he flew into Fuse thanks to the wizard's ability

"Enough" Fuse yelled as he grabbed him by the head and threw him to the wall

"Caleb!" the girl yelled

"It was him" I thought

"Numbuh one" a boy yelled as a kid in sunglasses appearead

As Fuse headed his way "now attack"

the nano spat a ton of gumballs back at him as he himself also fought back with his rifle

"Two" the boy yelled as a nano with pilot goggles appeared

Fuse then threw punches their way

using two's speed the boy quickly dodged them all

"my turn he said as he threw a flurry of quick punches" which all hit Fuse

As he threw the final blow Fuse caught the punch spun the boy and threw him into Caleb

"Danny!"

"so Danny, Caleb then that means Allison!" I thought to myself once again "I shouldn't have ditched them if I just went with them they wouldn't be suffering

**Flashback [outside the lair]**

"guys I need your help" I said "look at Ally's nanocom"

They all peered over my shoulder and onto her wrist

"ok now summon Eduardo" I told her

"on it" a second later a purple beast with horns appeared

"look I said as Ed's radar ability kicked in "a whole army of Terror Claws A.K.A Fuse's little brothers are coming and behind us is a single monster if it is just one the I think it is a Fusion worst of all I fear it might be Fusion Demongo

"he's out for revenge" Caleb said

"you take care of the army I'll take Demongo once you get rid of the Terror Claws we take out Fusion Demongo and head in"

they all nodded in agreement and we split up in two groups one of 3 and one of 1

as I looked behind the hill I saw the Crazy metal Boy scout I trapped there with Demongo's snare ability

"it took me forever to haul him from the wilds but I can't risk their lives"

I killed it and headed through the infected zone I knew they wouldn't make it in there they were lower rank I had to do this alone.

Allison then turned around as she saw that the monster was off of her radar

"Kaden what are you doing?"

"I have to do this alone" was all I said as I disappeared

"he set us up" Danny said as they walked back after realizing "the army" was really a bunch of monsters Kaden trapped using Demongo

"and now we can't get in" Caleb said

_**Flashback**_** end-**

"now it's your turn" Fuse said as he threw a punch

"Coco" Allison yelled

"AAAAAH" Fuse yelled as his first body fell off

"heheheh using a nano based on imaginary energy very clever" Fuse said as he grabbed her by the neck and carried her over to the boys and literally dropped her on them

"now begone!" Fuse yelled as he started his eruption attack

"an attack that size will destroy the whole tower" I yelled but no one heard as the attack was starting and the fusion matter was starting to rise

* * *

**Author's note: Cliffhanger what will happen to this group of awesome how will they stop the attack fin out next time in prolougue part two and don't forget you can give me your character PM only and looking for 4 boy 4 girl application on my profile putting it up tomorrow right now it's 2:00 AM Seeya**

**BTW in the rank system its**

**Adaptium Future-level 1**

**Blastons Future- level 2**

**Cosmix Future- level 3**

**Adaptium Suburbs- level 4-7 **

**Blastons Suburbs- level 7-10**

**Cosmix Suburbs- level 10-12**

**Adaptium Wilds A.1- level 12**

**Blastons Wilds A.1- level 13**

**Adaptium Downtown- level 13 high-16**

**Blaston Downtown- level 16-20**

**Cosmix Downtown- level 20-24**

**Adaptium Wild A.2- level 25**

**Blaston Wilds A.2- level 26 **

**Cosmix Wilds A.2- level 27**

**Adaptium Darklands- level 27 high-30**

**Blastons Darkland- level 30-33**

**Cosmix Darklands- level 33-36**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Author's note: welcome to the second part of the prologue I edited some some of my mistakes that I realized I made in shapter one and I list the levels in the ranking system you can start sending in your ****_real_**** Fusionfall characters by PM only and the profile that is short and simple is on my profile. And none of the players mentioned in either of these chapters are ones I play as I just made up the name armor, and weapons for these**

* * *

_Last time on The last Fusion Fighters.._

_"Jack I need to take you back_

_I didn't think they could handle it_

"you did this on purpose"

"AAGGHHA"

It was them

_"Caleb!"_

_"Danny!"_

_"then that means Allison!"_

_"he set us up_

_"and now we can't get in'_

_"Imaginary energy very clever" _

_"Begone"_

_"an attack that size will destroy the whole stage"_

* * *

**{Kaden P.O.V} [Fuse's stage]**

As the eruption attack was starting I knew how to stop it. I took off my shirt and my cap and I ran straight towards the group. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it even with the boogie pack. Then I remembered I still have one of Coco's speed egg. I opened my nanocom and activated it. I started to run faster. While I was running my feet started to burn it was beginning.

When I finally caught up to them the attack had started and the whole stage was covered in Fusion matter.

As the attack stopped all that could be seen beside the ruler of planet Fusion was a shirt wrapped around a stretchable hat

As the hat opened me and the others came out

"what how did you survive" Fuse asked with a shocked look on his face "that shirt imaginary energy you used it to protect the hat you all were hiding under"

"Bingo" I said

"Kaden" Allison yelled behind me

" Allison are they going to be ok?" I asked with worry in my voice

"Cheese" she said as he a yellow really annoying guy came out

"I like chocolate milk" he said

"Cheese first of all you're lactose intolerant and second I need you to heal Danny and Caleb

"Aye" he said as he gave them healing candy

"not what do you want me to-"

"goodbye Cheese" she rushed in a hurry to get him out of there

As I was relieved they were ok she punched me

"that was for abandoning us" Allison said

she punched me again

"That was for making us worry"

and she punched me again

"that was for tricking us"

"ok ok I get the point I was just trying to keep you safe I was worried you wouldn't make it too far"

"I know and I love you for it" she said as kissed my cheek

"and I love you too" I replied back as I pulled her into a hug

"yeah dude next time don't forget about us" Danny said as he punched me in the shoulder

"Alright let's get this party started" Caleb yelled as he stood up

"now my creation strike" Fuse said as he created two Fusion a Samurai Jack one and one of Kevin

"Bring it on" I yelled

"we're the Cn's greatest team the Element Echoes" Danny said as he and Caleb charged at Fusion Kevin and Fuse while they left Jack to us

"let's go Allison" I said as I took out my katana and she took out her special Coco eggs

We dashed towards the samurai clone and our two katanas slashed I rolled out of the way as Allison threw her coco eggs which exploded. Jack created fusion matter blasts with his swords which kept clashing with Allison's eggs

Allison then threw two eggs which created a cloud of smoke. When it cleared she came out throwing at least ten eggs at him then kicking him towards me.

I kicked him upwards then slashed him normally that would kill a fusion but not Jack he was the very first, he was one of the Big 4 along with Fusion Coop Fusion Kevin and Fusion Demongo.

**{Caleb P.O.V}**

I was fighting Fusion Kevin who kept blasting me with fireballs as I kept guarding with my Foster sword of purely imaginary energy he sped behind me and punched me with his four arms arm. As I was struggling to keep up I brought out Juke (and yes I do name my nanos)

"Here we go!" Special move" I said as I prepared for my old technique. I jumped high in the air and replaced Juke with Ike and dashed into Kevin with his help and replaced him with Fann and I fed him a nano boost to get him to do extra damage

"Imaginary Wind echo Drill Attack" I said as Fann and I dove straight at Kevin with our swords and defeated him

**{Kaden P.O.V}**

Me and Allison were teaming up on Samurai Jack as I saw Caleb use the move I decided to use mine and so did Allison. First I summoned Aku and fed him a nano boost

"Special move-

it was at that moment Allison knew what I was up to and she fed her Coco nano a nano boost

"Special move Imaginary Ice echo shot" she yelled

"Special move Imaginary thunder echo strike" I yelled

"I then threw my sword up in the air and took off my shirt once more and wrapped it around the blade. Allison used her guard and while in the protective sphere she spun around throwing freezing eggs freezing the ball. She then shrunk the ball to Jack's size and stepped out of it and used a rocket launcher to shoot it at Jack

"Aku wizard storm" I told the mini monster who struck my sword with a magical thunder storm power. We both struck Jack at the same time defeating him.

**{Danny P.O.V}**

I was fighting Fuse luckily he wasn't fighting back as hard

"summoning those fusions really took it out of you " I said as I kicked him

"I will still defeat you" he said while panting

I looked over at my teammates and decided to end it

"Numbuh one" I summoned my nano and fed him a nano boost

"Special move Imaginary Flame echo shot"

Numbuh one took a wad of gum from his ammo and stuck on the barrel. Then he shot building the pressure and creating a giant gumball. After he shot it I blasted a flame shot from my Foster rifle partially burning the gumwad with imaginary energy flame.

As the ball hit Fuse his second body fell of and so did his right arm

**{Kaden P.O.V}**

We beat Jack and we also beat Kevin all that's left is fuse

"Special move Imaginary Flame echo shot" Danny yelled I looked behind me and Fuse's right arm and body fell off

"is he gone for real this time?" I asked

"nope" Caleb said as a third body was revealed

"wait if one of his arms fell off what ablility does he have now" Danny asked

Allison then ran up to him and started throwing her coco eggs

after Fuse got hit his wounds started to heal

"healing he's got healing left" Allison said

"Let's end this now Fuse said

"Demongo snare!" I said as I made demongo appear and trap Fuse

"Now" I yelled

"Special move Imaginary Ice echo shot"

"Special move Imaginary Flame echo shot"

"Special move Imaginary Thunder echo strike"

"Special move Imaginary Wind echo Drill Attack"

We all used our special moves at the same time and with an explosion Fuse was gone

"we did it" I yelled as Allison tackled me into a hug

"and Danny and Caleb were high-fiving each other

"Alrighty let's get out of here" Danny said as he walked towards the exit

"ok" Caleb said while racing Danny

"If I never see this place again it'll be too soon" Allison said while tugging my arm

"ok let's- that was when I remembered

"Jack!" I yelled and ran through the door I came through

"I returned to the zip line which appeared to be a one-way trip

"Jack" I called and the miniature samurai appeared

I then used his ability and jumped the gap barely making it to the edge

I looked over the ledge as I was climbing up I saw Jake finally defeat Don Doom but was injured horribly in the process

"Jake are you okay?" I asked as I ran over to the warrior

"I am fine Kaden did you-"

"yes we beat Fuse why didn't you tell me they were here"

"they told me not to tell you for your own piece of mind"

"come on Jack we're leaving" I said as I helped him up

Then the throne started to lean and then I saw something the fusion matter from the lake seeped over the wall and was headed our way due to the shift.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said as I ran from the flood and the whole place was starting to come down

* * *

**{Allison's P.O.V} [Outside of the Throne]**

Kaden! I yelled as I saw the throne was crumbling it started to fall

"he's still isn't out yet" Danny says as the tower starts to tip

"I don't think he has much time" Caleb said as he still didn't see him come out

"what do you think he's doing in there" I ask worried

"knowing him he went in to save Jack" Caleb points out

"get down" Danny yells as we all get out of the way

as the throne's constant movement a tidal wave of fusion matter came through an opening.

"that's it I'm going after him" I yell as I start running towards the entrance

No!" Danny and Caleb yell as they hold me back and the throne falls into the sea of fusion matter

* * *

**{Jade P.O.V} [lair of Fusion Numbuh 4/Dinosaur Boneyard]**

I kicked Numbuh four away as he kept throwing punches I blocked most of them but he got a few lucky hits in.

"Juniper Lee" Te-Xuan-Zap " I say as the current Te-Xuan-Ze appears before me and sucks the energy out of the operative

"ah that feels much better" I say as I roundhouse kick Numbuh 4 in the face defeating him and creating a Numbuh 4 nano

"let's see healing, revive, or drain I'll never let my health get low enough for me to use healing, Numbuh 3 already has revive, so drain" I say as I walk out

that was when I got a call on my nanocom. I knew this was important because this was the very first call I ever received on it

Then Dexter's face showed up

"All fusion fighters we have terrible news fellow fighter Kaden Thunderecho our strongest warrior has fallen and cannot be resurrected. We will be having a small funeral inside of Dexlabs later today.

"I was shocked why couldn't he be brought back Kaden was a close friend of mine I couldn't believe that he was actually gone and no I didn't like him he's my rival/second mentor besides he was with Allison even though I'm still an Adaptium Darklands I'm still pretty strong for my level

Speaking of mentors I'm going to go see Juniper tell her about the news between us she had a small crush on Kaden before Allison came along

* * *

**{Fuse P.O.V} [Planet Fusion]**

"sir are you okay" Fusion Coop asked as I was on my real throne

"he's fine unlike your weight problem" Fusion Dexter said as he walked in

"he's fine unlike your thick head" Fusion Coop retorted

"what you just say to me Brainless" Fusion Dexter said as he held up his robot arm sword to him

"silence!" I shouted as I walked over to the two "do you have it? I asked the anti-boy genius

"yes I do" Dexter said now we just need a local monster powerful enough to activate it

"Fusion Mega Echo Echo" Dexter said

"perfect" I said as I go back to my seat

* * *

**{Dylan P.O.V} [Genius Grove]**

"aw shoot to think I'm going to be late for my own brother's funeral" I say as I rush to the Dexbot "great one of the people who should be their the most and I'm the last one there"

"Dexbot transport me into Dexlabs" I say as I start to transport little did I know I was being followed

Fusion Mega Echo Echo was close I didn't expect anything because ethey only strike at night but today was it's exception. The monster knocked out the dexbot and jumped on before it disappeared and went into hiding

"sup guys I said to the mourners I'm sorry I'm late I was in Acorn Flats and I had all my money in storage when I got the call so I couldn't afford a Monkey

"it's ok" Caleb said as he walked up to me

"now that's everyone is here" Dexter started we may begin "we are here today to mourn the losses of two amazing warriors Samurai Jack, and Kaden Thunderecho

that was when it happened the monster split itself up into mini echo echoes and attacked

"intruders a random KND operative said

"they must've followed someone in here " Dexter said as they dropped a single bomb and the fusion matter in all the nanocoms infected the holder and everyone with a nano com disappeared.

Dexter then slayed the beast

* * *

**{normal P.O.V} [Planet Fusion]**

"how'd it go" Fuse asked F-Dexter

"great sir now their entire army is gone and it prevents them from recruiting anymore through that game

"perfect we shall absorb this world" Fuse said

little did they know that at the same time the bomb was dropped 9 kids registered and played for the first time ever the last fusion fighters

* * *

**Author's note: second part oof prologue done once I get four real characters I'll start the real story and yes you will hear more of Jade, Dylan, Caleb, Danny, Allison, and possibly Kaden but they won't be the stars they 're only the stars in the prologues Pm only for submits fill short profile on profile. I have a lot planned for this story and once again I made up every player on here I do not play as any of them laters **


	3. Kid Terrafuser The impossible level 1?

**Author's note: Here it is Prolougue over and story officially begins I split it up the ones in the academy will be in the next chapter the one who start in the future will start here so Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Fusionfall. But soon I will rule all MuaHaHa! Shut up Fuse! "ow you hit me"

* * *

**Cally P.O.V**

I woke up in a field with 3 other kids around me

"uggh" I groaned as I sat up

"falling hurts" I heard a boy next to me say

"just be glad you didn't land face first" I saw the girl next to me say as she stood up with grass and some over green stuff that was on the ground

"you got something on your face" the boy said

She wiped it off her face with her arm

"now it's on your arm" I told her

"she wiped it off on her pants"

"great your all up" said a boy next to us who managed to land on his feet

"and why's that?" the other boy asked

"because now you can join me in panic" he said as he pointed to a group of monsters headed our way

I tried to get up to try to do something but I just couldn't stand up

"AAAAAH" was the only thing my ears could hear for the next 5 seconds from the girl

As they jumped towards us a girl with a red hat jumped over us and shot all the green little sprites and they disappeared

She came up from behind us with her rifle in hand as she helped me up however a leader who was bigger in size came and leapt in the air trying to bite us for it had no arms a brown haired kid in a green jacket with the number 10 jumped over us and punched it down while it was in the air he then kicked the monster right before it hit the ground as the monster was sent back the boy then leaped into the air and used the heel of his foot to deliver a kick to its face

"you couldn't have saved some more for me" Abig-

"don't say it" the girl said

"ok sorry Numbuh 5" Ben said

"so you guys might want to come with us" Numbuh 5 said

"oh yeah why would we do that" the boy who was standing earlier asked

"ok you could just wait for the monsters to come back and it's surprising they didn't come in a big group" Ben said

"ok ok" we'll come sheesh he said

"thought so" Ben said as he and Numbuh 5 started running off

"at least give us a chance to catch up" the other boy said while running

We all ran to catch up with the two

"I'm Caitlin" the girl said

"I'm Cody" the first boy said

"Cameron" said the other boy

Then they all turned their attention to me

I finally gave in "Cally"

While we were running through the terrain a hand stopped us dead in our tracks

"what is it?" I asked as I looked up to see about 12 of those monsters from earlier and a three headed monster guarding a green pod looking thing

"why do I have a feeling we would've been better off if we would've stayed?" said Cameron

"me and Numbuh 5 will take care of the big beast you guys get the spawns" Ben said while tossing us each a lightning rifles

"and why would we-" Cody started "every time someone asks that we regret it" he said with a sigh as he started shooting

"I'm not letting him have all the fun" Cody said as he jumped in the circle of spawns

"idiots" Caitlin said as she ran after them shooting I then joined her in shooting spawns

Numbuh 5 and Ben were fighting the Cerberus. "this one's acting weird" Numbuh 5 said

"I know it's as if he's protecting something" Ben said as he made a mad dash towards the terrafuser. The Cerberus jumped over to Ben almost crushing him if he didn't anticipate the attack and jump backwards out of it.

"why is he guarding a terrafuser?" Ben asked "they're invincible we can't stop them from making monsters

I overheard Ben and as a spawn jumped at me I jumped on his head and out the spawn circle and landed on the middle head of the Cerberus right before the third head snapped at me I jumped off behind it and as I was in the air I shot the terrafuser several times. I landed a few feet away from it. The Cerberus swung it's tail at me and I used the swinging motion to launch myself to the terrafuser. I charged the rifle's power and stuck it in the top of the terrafuser and pulled the trigger and out popped a kid.

using the distraction Numbuh 5 shot two shots into the first and third head piercing the heads. Ben now! she said

"right good thing Azmuth made some upgrades" Ben said as he spun the omnitrix fast enough for the wheel to turn into a green spinning blade. He jumped in the air and severed the middle head.

At that moment the others defeated the last of the spawns. Ben then tossed each including me a small wrist device.

"pull out the tube on the side" Ben told us. As we did so the remains of all the monsters flew into the tube and a small black wheel started to partly turn green

"you gained the fusion matter of their remains" Ben pointed out

"uh guys we have a slight problem" I told them

They then came running towards me and the boy.

"you didn't tell me you were pregnant I thought you were a little fat" Cameron said

after I kicked him in un-mentionable places the kid woke up

"oh some of those places you hit me I didn't know existed" Cameron said as he was writhing in pain

The kid then stood up "are you okay" Numbuh 5 asked as she came over to him

"yep why wouldn't I be"

"because you came out of a terrafuser" Ben said

"and that would be"

"actually you never told us what they were either Cody stated

"ok first look up" Ben said

as we all looked up we saw a giant ball of green with several planets sticking out

"what is that?" Caitlin asked

"That is Planet Fuse their leader Fuse is trying to absorb this one and he uses Terrafusers to do it" Numbuh 5 informed us

"some make monsters the others spread the fusion matter across the world when enough is covered Planet Fuse will absorb this planet" Ben said

"and I popped out of" the kid began

"the monster one" Numbuh 5 said

"why thank you who are you again"

"I guess we all can't be heroes of the Earth" Ben gloated

"and who are you?" the boy asked Ben

"so much for heroes of the Earth" Numbuh 5 said

"oh I get it he doesn't know me because when he came out he lost his memory"

"no I have all my memories I just don't know you

"I'm Numbuh 5 he's Ben" she said while Ben was still in disbelief

" so are we going to go now or" Cody started

"yeah let's go" Ben said as he snapped out of the trance "you can come too" he said as he pointed at the kid

"cool I'm Blake Blake Xylo" he said

"I would give you a weapon but we're out" Ben said

"you won't be the first one we know to not use weapons to fight" Numbuh 5 said

**{Blake P.O.V}**

"ok let's go" I said

" as we were climbing up the hill" we came across a group of monsters

"oil ogres" Numbuh 5 said

"here's your first real test take down the oil ogres" Ben said

"weren't the monsters back there the test?" Cally asked

"not even close one of those oil ogres has something Dex asked us to get" Ben said

"well let's go" Cameron said as he started running towards one screaming

"wait look closer at it" Numbuh 5 said "first of all the hands are tires it's carrying a rim on it's back and headlights on it's head and an engine under the rim and on the tires have some sort of spout"

"didn't even see that guess that's why you're second of command in sector V" Ben said "Fuse must've gave them upgraded

"Cameron stop" Cally screamed but he didn't listen and the spout on the tire hand spat out oil which Cameron slipped on. The monster then made the green light on it's chest to flash half green and half blue causing him to go faster and run straight into it's fist. The oil ogre then caused to the red light to glow half blue and half red.

"I can't move help" Cameron called out

Cally was about to go help him until a boy with blue hair popped out

"guys we have to help him" Cody said also ready to jump

"stop" Caitlin said

"Cat what's wrong" Cody asked

"Cat?" She asked

"uhhhhhh"

"you're lucky I like that name" she stated " but look that boy seems to be helping them" she said

"she's right If we went out there who knows what would have happened" I added

I then heard the boy say something like Imaginary levitation and they all started flying. The boy then held Cameron over his shoulder.

"I'm not dead or unconscious so don't carry me like I am"

"then play dead" the boy said as an Oil ogre spun it's tire hand and hit him in the gut

"ok I'll play dead" he said as he was knocked out

As they were high in the air I could swear he was looking dead at us

When they were out of sight Cody gave two giant thumbs up and said "well it's official Cameron's going to die"

* * *

**Author's Note: Done the next chapter will be past and then part 2 I am putting up a poll for how you want it to go**


End file.
